


Midwinter's Eve

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Illustration, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Polyamory, cosy, winter nights in front of the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo retire to Bag End after the Quest.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Midwinter's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheoftheTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheoftheTea/gifts).



> happy hobbit holiday!!!


End file.
